The invention relates generally to separating waste material from product and more particularly to apparatus and methods for separating lightweight waste from heavier product with blasts of air.
Air separators are used in the processing of many raw materials to separate lightweight debris and other materials from a product. Some examples include winnowing chaff from grain, separating coal into fines, shelling nuts, and separating loose shell and appendages from peeled shrimp meats. In the shrimp-processing industry, for example, machine-peeled shrimp are conveyed on a foraminous conveyor belt from a peeler to a cooker or packaging station. Although most of the shells, heads, and other appendages that are removed in the peeler are also washed away, some bits adhere to the peeled shrimp meats. The shrimp meats are conveyed through an air separator, which blows air up from a blower duct through the meats on the conveyor to lift the lighter shell and appendage peelings from the shrimp meats. The air flow carries the waste peelings away in a waste conveyor duct above the conveyor to a waste separation chamber in which the waste materials settle and are collected for disposal.
Conventional air separators have blowers, or fans, that produce a constant air flow whose speed may be modulated or unmodulated. A rotating paddle, or vane, in the blower duct of some air separators is used to modulate the air speed to produce a pulsating air flow. The speed of the air varies between a minimum speed when the vane is closed to block the duct and a maximum speed when the vane is open. With air-flow modulation, smaller and less noisy blowers can be used to achieve higher maximum speeds than with a constant, unmodulated flow. The higher air speeds improve the separation of the peelings from the meats.
One of the problems with conventional air separators, especially those for use with wet and slimy product like shrimp, is that the waste peelings can stick to the walls of the waste conveyor duct, necessitating frequent cleaning to keep the duct clear for effective separation.